


Как кошка с собакой

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Knotting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: "Парочки из кошек и собак не были такой уж редкостью среди межвидовых союзов, но они часто оказывались героями бесчисленных анекдотов"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются физиологические особенности строения половой системы кошек и собак. С некоторым количеством авторского произвола и неточностей.

Они были идеально совместимы. Друзья хихикали над Реджи, когда он говорил о Блейке. А тот еще не решился рассказать о Реджи своим родителям.   
Они оба знали, на что шли, когда выбирали анкеты друг друга на сайте знакомств.  
Парочки из кошек и собак не были такой уж редкостью среди межвидовых союзов, но они часто оказывались героями бесчисленных анекдотов.   
Реджи всегда хотел зашипеть, когда замечал на себе и Блейке насмешливые взгляды. Какое право все эти придурки имели на то, чтобы его осуждать? Пусть бы сначала разобрались со своей жизнью!  
— Не кипятись, — в таких случаях говорил Блейк, приглаживая лапой вздыбленную на загривке шерсть Реджи. — Они того не стоят.  
Он был образцом спокойствия и выдержки, его Блейк. Глядя в умные внимательные глаза, Реджи думал, как же ему повезло.  
Хотя без неловкостей не обходилось. Самой большой оказалась самая же банальная.  
Они оба не хотели торопить события и потому о сексе заговорили только на шестом или седьмом свидании. Реджи их не считал.  
Дело было за поздним ужином. Сначала они сходили на мюзикл: опять ставили «Людей», в обновленном составе и с добавлением каких-то мелких деталей, Реджи не был настолько фанатом, чтобы их заметить, но Блейк завалил его подробностями, едва ли не срываясь на нечленораздельный лай, и было интересно просто слушать его рассуждения.   
Вечер оказался настолько хорошим, что просто грех его было заканчивать на полуслове. Так они и оказались в ресторане, который работал всю ночь, но в этот час их в основном окружали совы и летучие мыши, наполняющие зал свистом и уханьем.  
Реджи заказал себе вино с валерианой, чтобы взбодриться и чувствовал себя готовым ринуться в бой.  
Они с Блейком болтали обо всем, перескакивая с темы на тему. И этот вопрос просто обязан был всплыть:  
— А правда, что у котов на члене… — Блейк оглянулся по сторонам, чуть дернув ушами, а потом добавил тихо: — шипы?  
Реджи рассмеялся: подействовали и вино, и сам вопрос.  
— Я думал, что это из курса общей биологии, — сказал он в ответ на слегка обиженный взгляд Блейка, — ну, как и то, что у собак есть узел.  
— Не только у собак, — поправил его Блейк, — склещивание у всех псовых бывает.  
На это Реджи опять рассмеялся. Он постарался успокоиться и помотал головой, отгоняя валериановый дурман. Нужно быть серьезнее, для Блейка разговор явно не был забавным. Тот даже помрачнел.  
— Эй, — Реджи протянул лапу через стол, не выпуская когтей, — тебя беспокоят мои шипы, а?  
— Вроде того, — Блейк взялся за протянутую лапу, — не подумай ничего плохого. Просто у меня никогда не было кота… а тебя беспокоит мой узел?  
Реджи дернул хвостом. Вопрос был интересным, и он о нем думал раньше, только так и не разобрался. В его жизни до Блейка тоже не было псов. Хотя он недолго встречался с одним лисом, но до секса они так и не дошли.   
— Прямо сейчас — нисколечко, — честно сказал Реджи и облизнулся, — я даже не прочь попробовать.  
— В тебе говорит вино, — ответил ему Блейк, — я буду чувствовать себя последней мразью, если воспользуюсь ситуацией.  
Реджи раздраженно фыркнул, но не настаивал. Только когда Блейк проводил его до дома и чуть склонился для дежурного поцелуя на прощание — обвил его лапами и не дал отделаться так просто. Он засунул язык ему в пасть, зная, как шершавая поверхность должна ощущаться. Блейк вздрогнул всем телом и прижал к себе, отвечая так порывисто, что Реджи уже было подумал: решился, несмотря на свои слова в ресторане. Но нет, Блейк отстранился и сказал охрипшим голосом:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
В его глазах горел первобытный голод охотника, и Реджи улыбался, когда думал об этом, свернувшись клубком под одеялом.  
А секс у них был позже. Еще несколько свиданий спустя. И, так как рулил всем Блейк, происходило это у него дома, в его кровати. Со всеми возможными предосторожностями и приготовлениями.   
Реджи даже раздраженно замотал хвостом, наблюдая за тем, как Блейк раздевается и педантично складывает одежду. Пусть и интересно было смотреть на него, любоваться, как резко рыжая шерсть на животе переходит в черную — на спине… но всему был предел. А сам Реджи успел скинуть свои тряпки в мгновение ока, запоздало подумав, что для Блейка можно было бы устроить шоу.  
— Я правильно помню, что сегодня ты сверху? — спросил Реджи, когда Блейк все-таки забрался на кровать и, прижав его к матрасу своим весом, принялся вылизывать размашистыми движениями языка.  
— Можем и так, и так, — ответил Блейк, — или ну… знаешь… обойтись без…  
Он опять прильнул к Реджи, явно смущаясь говорить вслух то, о чем думал.  
— Без того, чтобы вставлять друг в друга члены? — любезно предположил Реджи и зашипел, когда Блейк слегка сжал зубы на его соске, больше от неожиданности, чем боли.  
— В тебе так мало романтики, Реджи!  
В голосе Блейка звучала улыбка, и оставалось только замурлыкать в ответ.  
— Я не против узла, — сказал Реджи и прикусил кончик уха Блейка.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил тот.  
— Если еще раз спросишь — поцарапаю! Конечно, уверен!  
Блейк глухо рассмеялся, он поднял голову и потерся носом о нос Реджи.   
На то, чтобы долго и методично его растягивать, выдержки все-таки не хватило. Но и без этого легкое жжение от проникновения быстро перестало волновать. Для Реджи главным в сексе всегда были доверие и сама близость, а физические неудобства — мелочь. Он не говорил вслух таких вещей, чтобы не казаться смешным, известно ведь, что кошки в связях не особо разборчивы. Пусть и ужасный стереотип, но многие в него верили. Даже среди самих кошек.  
Член у Блейка был толстым и гладким, он входил в Реджи медленно, так что тому огромных усилий стоило не дернуться, насаживаясь на него до основания.  
— Тише-тише, — повторял Блейк, непонятно к кому обращаясь.  
Потом он двигался, вколачиваясь в него размеренными толчками, и Реджи стонал и мяукал в голос, сбиваясь на просьбы ускориться, его собственный член стоял, пачкая живот спермой.   
Реджи и забыл об узле, когда понял, что его распирает изнутри. Сначала это напугало, а потом от самого осознания — затопило жаром. И он сжался вокруг Блейка, всхлипывая и кончая.  
— В следующий раз обязательно попробуем в другой позиции, — промурлыкал Реджи, когда Блейк перекинул через него ногу, устраиваясь удобнее.  
То, что они оказались в замке, было неожиданно приятно, от этого Реджи ощущал себя не просто заполненным, а единым целым с Блейком.  
— Давай на этот раз закончим, — напомнил Блейк.  
И потянул Реджи на себя, чтобы поцеловать.


End file.
